


当仿生人梦见电子羊

by santagram



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santagram/pseuds/santagram
Summary: 有一个仿生人叫辰乐，他做梦都想要一只电子羊。





	当仿生人梦见电子羊

1  
辰乐的名字是朴志晟给他取的，取的时候他俩刚上完床。很好笑，人家都是先取名字，再长大，给辰乐取名字却很晚，而且没有长大的过程。因为辰乐是仿生人，他从“降生”的那一天起，就是一个二十岁男孩的模样，到死也都是如此。  
志晟当时气喘吁吁的，还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，男人嘛，爽了什么都愿意讲。他含情脉脉地捧着辰乐的脸，说你是我的千万美元。韩语里千万美元的缩写发音跟“辰乐”差不多，于是他灵机一动，说不如你就叫辰乐吧。  
辰乐很认真地纠正他，不对，他们这个系列的仿生人专利，当时卖的价格是三亿美金，现在“新世界公司”的市值为二点零一万亿美元。但要是按制造他本人所用的细胞、培养液和所有仿生学材料的费用来算，他的价格大约是一百九十八点四美元。  
所以说，千万美元这个说法在任何一个角度来看都是不准确的。  
志晟有点哭笑不得，但更多的是觉得这样的辰乐性感。都是这样的吧，性感来自和自己身上完全相反的特质。就像学者也许会迷恋满口粗话的妓女，志晟只是个新世界公司的普通修理工，他会认为辰乐聪明冷静的样子性感，也是一件自然而然的事情。  
然后他就又觉得身上燥热起来，暗示性地在辰乐身上蹭了蹭，示意他再来一次。辰乐善解人意地搂住了他的脖子，轻声说：“那我有姓吗？还是说跟你姓，朴辰乐？”  
志晟笑了一下，意乱情迷地去吻辰乐白皙柔软的耳垂：“姓钟吧，钟情的钟……”

志晟虽然是新世界公司的职员，但像辰乐这样的高级仿生人，以前也是只见过猪跑但没吃过猪肉的。他的那点工资，就算买只电子宠物都费劲，更不要说这种了。但前段时间地球政府搞火星移民，去的都是些上流人物，为了安抚他们这些被滞留在地球上的弃子，政府拨了很大一笔款来招安——给每个地球驻民都免费发放了一个仿生人。虽然在他们这些末等公民里还要再分个三六九等出来：按学历和资产等进行综合评分，得分越高的可以分得越高级的仿生人。按理说志晟只能得到一个智能平平的级别，但分发时出了一点小岔子，他最后到手的是最好的那种，加百列九号。  
志晟之前只在公司的巨幕广告上见过，投放在刚进门的那面巨大的雪白的墙上，墙上很奢侈的，什么都不挂，就这么每日重复循环地播着，“加百列九号，来自新世界公司，给您最人性化的关怀。”一个很温柔的女声，用十二国语言各说一遍。她是这所公司的主脑，名字叫夏娃。设计者可能是为了使夏娃的声音更贴近真人，志晟总觉得她说韩语时带点釜山腔。但就算是人类的声音，每天都听这么多遍也该觉得机械了，更何况夏娃只是逼真而已。  
志晟对这些仿生人没什么想法，虽然要是没有仿生人的话，这些“一等公民”去火星的时候，说不定就不得不带上些他们这种下九流。但他是仿生人的维修员，要是没有仿生人，他也就没有工作了。不过他说不定也能干点别的呢？人总得活着呀。  
对于被诺亚方舟拒之门外这件事情，志晟并没有太大的反应。他喜欢从地球上看火星，遥远的未知才让人向往，每颗星球也许都在凝视自己。志晟对不同的星球有不同的认知，火星比较一般，水星好像很轻盈，月球就是彻骨的冷。真的去了就不是那么回事了，那上面什么都没有，也许有人会享受建设家园的过程，但他不是那种人。前段时间不是发生过几次核泄露吗，派了很多批士兵去遣散当地住户，但总有人不愿意走，往往是老年人，像是根扎得很深的大树，拔起来就伤筋动骨的，到了别的地方也会水土不服过不下去。志晟还很年轻，但他懒得动。他不是根扎得太深，他是觉得自己到哪里都扎不深。地球上到处都是荒漠和污染，但也有大型超市，有电影院，有足球场，这些都是志晟离不开的东西。  
尽管现在已经没多少人踢球了，超市的东西贵得吓死人，电影院也很久没有上过新的院线电影了。

志晟一开始不知道辰乐是加百列九号。仿生人的外表都做得栩栩如生，辰乐两只耳朵上各有一颗痣，皮肤白皙，头发是柔和的深金色，漂亮但不失真。 但美丽不是他的特别之处，比他更美丽的仿生人也多的是，志晟真正意识到辰乐的不同是在一个早晨，那天他养了五年的盆栽玫瑰死掉了。  
他没什么办法，那段时间是雨季，非常可怕的雨季，几乎是洪灾的程度了。最近的极端气候好像特别多，房间里都开始长蘑菇了，他的玫瑰花根也泡烂了，又总也没有阳光。志晟无奈地看着那盆死掉的玫瑰，一时不知该拿它怎么办，这时候辰乐从房间里走了出来，推开了阳台的门，打量了一会儿志晟。然后他对志晟说，“你好像很难过。”  
那时候辰乐还没有名字。志晟对他的话感到很惊讶，他又没有流眼泪，辰乐是从何判断他很难过的呢？他翻箱倒柜地找出了一早被自己丢到一边的仿生人说明书，上面标明了辰乐的型号：加百列-IX。  
辰乐不知道自己是被发放错了的，他还是盯着志晟，“你很难过吗？”  
志晟觉得和仿生人对话有点奇怪，就好像突然有一天，你家里的洗衣机突然对你说，很难过吗？这太诡异了，但他还是鬼使神差地回应了对方：“可能，有点吧。”  
辰乐又问：“为什么？”  
这下志晟来了兴趣：“你能看出来我难过，却不知道为什么？那你是怎么知道我难过的？”  
辰乐很诚实，“我的思维库里有人类几乎所有的微表情，你刚刚眯眼了，眉毛收缩，下巴和嘴角轻微缩紧。这就是悲伤的表现。”  
原来是这样。他还以为加百列九号已经被赋予了共情能力，差点就要给他做共感测试。辰乐很聪明，他没等志晟开口就说：“我做过那个共感测试的，没有通过。不过我要是通过了，也就不能出现在这里了，对吧？”  
说完他的脸上出现了一个几乎称得上是狡黠的笑容。  
这是个胆子很大的仿生人，脑子也很灵活，志晟想。辰乐话不少，也很有求知欲，他继续问志晟：“话说回来，你到底为什么会伤心？”  
志晟指了指阳台：“我的玫瑰花死了，养了好久的。”辰乐循着他的手指望过去，看见玫瑰花已经变成了黑红色，萎靡地缩成一团，叶子也是黄的，好像马上整个花盆都会跟着腐烂一样。  
辰乐把头转回来，还是不理解：“这是自然规律。你可以再买一盆新的，可能会开得更好。”  
“可能会更好，但是不一样，”志晟耐心地说，“你有没有看过一本叫小王子的书？”  
“没有。”辰乐摇摇头，“但你可以讲给我听，我会试着理解的。”  
仿生人其实没什么信息储备，却拥有很多人类系统学习之后也很难拥有的逻辑和思辨能力，这个世界就是这么不公平。志晟耐着性子给他讲了自己还记得的内容，从小王子到玫瑰花，再从狐狸到四十四次日落。讲着讲着他开始觉得自己做的这件事情没有意义，那些关于爱的撒娇和谎言，关于责任的驯养和改变，连他也只是一知半解的。小王子说别的玫瑰花很美，却是空虚的，狐狸说金色的小麦使我回想起你，所以就会爱上穿行麦浪的风声……这显然是在移情了，一个仿生人如何能够理解呢？  
但辰乐认真地听完了他磕磕绊绊的描述，并试探着总结：“你会难过，是因为这盆花是独一无二的。就像玫瑰花之于小王子，小王子之于狐狸，是不是？”  
“差不多吧，”志晟一边在电子仓库翻找着什么一边点点头，“你的类比是对的。还有就是……因为我爱它。”  
他很快就找到了自己要找的东西：小王子的全息版本。这个年代已经没人看纸质版了，全息本更方便调阅。他把小王子递给了辰乐，示意他可以自己随便看看。  
辰乐似懂非懂，接过了小王子之后又重复了一遍志晟的话，“因为你爱它。”很快他就产生了一个新的问题：“什么是爱？”  
这一次志晟没有回答他。因为这是一个连他也不知道答案的问题。

2  
志晟要出门买东西，顺便带上了辰乐。路上碰到了邻居家的郑太太，一个有点矮胖、笑容很柔和也很热情的女人，正遛着一条拉布拉多犬，远远地冲志晟打招呼：“志晟！出门啦。”然后她看见了跟在志晟身后的辰乐，“呦，这是你家分到的？长得可真俊。”  
志晟一时头脑发热起来，他突然不想告诉别人辰乐是一个仿生人。于是他对郑太太撒谎了：“郑姐！不是仿生人，是我远房表弟，我家……我家没有分到仿生人。”说着他因为心虚，声音渐渐低了下去。  
郑太太有点意外，她的眉间出现了两道浅浅的皱纹：“怎么会这样？是不是看你一个人住就欺负你？这帮人就会欺软怕硬——你该打电话去投诉他们！电话多少来着，我记得好像是8088 3003……”  
说着她叽里咕噜地报出了一串数字，志晟想，假如她报的是对的话，那她记性可真好。他谢过了郑太太，拉着辰乐继续往前走。辰乐对他撒过的谎毫无关心，但有点走神起来。志晟看出他似乎在想着什么，不禁问他：“怎么了？”  
辰乐说：“刚刚那条，是她的狗吗？”  
“是，不过不是真狗。这年头，真狗比人都贵……”说着他看了看辰乐，“怎么，你也想养一只？”  
辰乐点点头，但立刻又摇了摇头。“想养，但不是养狗。我想要一只羊！真羊，电子羊都可以。反正就是白白的，会吃草的那种。”  
志晟笑起来，“白白的，会吃草的，那可不止是羊……我以前倒是养过一只兔子来着，虽然是电子的，但也吃草，吃的还特别多，拉特别臭的屎……就像一只真正的兔子。”  
是的，就算有再多的缺点，也只是让它更真实而已。“那后来呢？兔子去哪里了？”  
“被个酒驾的撞了，碾得粉碎，修也修不好。”志晟想起了兔子的死相，皮开肉绽却没有流血，电线和金属脊柱露了出来，其实不算恶心，但让志晟反胃了。他说不上来是为什么，就算知道兔子的体温是有电池供的暖，就算知道它拉的屎那么臭是因为肠道里被植入了仿真的菌群，志晟也从来没有这样直观地感受过，原来自己曾经那么用心地喂养过的宠物从来也没有真实地活过。  
他们走在平坦的人行道上，道路两旁是大片的草坪，这是他们居住的城市中最多的一种绿色了。城市的植被单一很严重，大部分树都活不下去，就只剩下这些草，也已经被前些天的酸雨毁了大半，看起来有些发黑。此时辰乐正背对着太阳站在志晟的面前，他的五官模糊不清，头发却闪耀着和日光一样温暖灿烂的光芒。加百列九号，圣经中的炽天使，就是辰乐的样子吧？志晟在一片废墟般的景色里由反差窥见了辰乐的美丽，包括他耳垂上的小痣，不那么圆润的指甲，和有些干涸的嘴唇。

他俯身拔了一些相对新鲜的青草，把辰乐带回家，然后从仓库里搬了台落满灰尘的机器出来。机器的块头不小，还斑斑驳驳的有些生锈，插上电之后发出了很大的噪音。志晟把有点潮湿的青草从一个入口放了进去，几声轰鸣声后，从出口里排出了金黄色的干草来。  
是志晟很喜欢的那种颜色，比如狐狸的麦田，烤得酥脆的面包，还有辰乐的头发。志晟解释说兔子只能吃干草，他那时候每天都割了草用这个机器烘干，但从兔子死后就再也没用过了。  
他还在用“死”这个词，他不愿意说兔子是坏掉了。志晟像是变魔术一样炫耀着向辰乐展示了这一切，这是少有的时候，机械并没有让生物变得更丑陋。辰乐从厕所拿了抹布来，把机器上落的灰都擦拭掉，仰着脸向志晟企求道：“志晟，把干草机给我吧，可以吗？”  
志晟的面色有些古怪：“你要它干嘛？”  
“我想养羊，羊也是吃干草的吧？”  
志晟答应了，现在干草机成了辰乐的所有物。辰乐很高兴，喜悦使他的整个脸庞发着光。他把干草机摆到自己的房间里，好像离那个养羊的心愿只有一步之遥，明明还连根羊毛都看不到呢。他甚至向志晟讨了个他不用的小挎包，又放了什么东西进去，走到哪里都背着。  
志晟用手指点点那个小包，“里面装的是什么？”  
辰乐给了他一个意想不到的答案：“我的梦想。”然后他拉开了拉链，里面是几根金黄色的干草。  
仿生人会有梦想吗？明明是连人类都失去了梦想的时代。活在末日来临之前，历史好像特别长，未来却很短，短得连他们的寿命也不再是沧海一粟，志晟偶尔会觉得每一秒都无比沉重，好像快把他压垮了。还好现在韩国地区的平均寿命只剩下四五十年，仿生人更不用说了，辰乐这种高级仿生人，也只能活个二十年而已。

还很遥远的电子羊成为了辰乐的梦想，这样的辰乐成了志晟的春梦对象。梦想和情欲到底有什么关系？志晟不知道，他只知道自己早晨醒来发现裤裆里潮了一片，而始作俑者一脸无辜地靠在门口看着他：“早上好，志晟。我做了煎蛋和牛奶，要出来吃吗？”  
是和昨天晚上梦里一模一样的白上衣，但穿了宽松的短裤，而梦里的辰乐下半身是光裸的。窗外是初升的太阳，白色的窗帘飘到志晟的面前来，像辰乐的皮肤和衣角。他胸腔中突然冲上来一股强烈的羞耻和愤怒感，凭什么只有我自己一个人在这里发情，什么加百列，这是地狱派来勾我魂的小恶魔吧？与之伴生的是不亚于愤懑程度的欲望，志晟好像又有点硬了，他冲着辰乐招了招手：“你过来。”  
辰乐听话地跳上了床。恰如志晟所想，辰乐很聪明，也很有学习能力。他看着志晟腿间被顶起了一块的布料，歪了歪头问他：“你想让我做什么？跟你交配吗？”  
辰乐是仿生人，不是机器人，他的每个表情都很生动，动作也很自然，但说出的每个字都在提醒志晟他到底是什么。可志晟一时色迷心窍，什么都顾不上了，只能坚持想，万一辰乐真的有什么不同呢？他对小动物表现出的强烈的兴趣和关怀，怎么看都不像是一个彻底的仿生人啊？  
志晟还记得仿生人一开始被创造出来的商业用途是什么，只有一个，是做杀手。因为他们没有感情，仿佛就是为了这个行当而生的。对他们来说，血没有意义，断肢没有意义，惨叫没有意义，自然，死亡也没有意义。他们是“天生”的杀手。  
在新世界公司工作，志晟见过不少仿生人，每一个都聪明绝顶，举世无双，一副拒人千里之外的样子。但现在辰乐在他怀里，他低垂的睫毛就像一对栖息在他脸上的蝴蝶。  
去他妈的，我要干他。志晟这么想着，没头没脑地开始揉搓辰乐的身体。他亲他的嘴舔他的乳头时辰乐都温顺地接受了，但当志晟的手尝试着探进他的短裤里时，辰乐伸手制止了他。  
“怎么了？”志晟不解地停下了动作。  
“是这样的……我的防御级别比较高，感觉到疼痛时可能会有攻击行为。我可以为你口交，或者换我插入你也是可以的。”辰乐的上衣已经被他脱掉了，脸色潮红地向他解释着，胸口一起一伏的。  
志晟顿时像被浇了一盆凉水，他立刻从辰乐身上爬起来，刚刚的欲火像退潮一样消失得一干二净。  
他光着脚站到地上问辰乐，那你防御状态下是什么样子，告诉我一声，到时候我好躲一下。  
“也只是可能，一般来说仿生人是不会伤害主人的。虹膜颜色会变浅一些……别的好像没什么了。”  
“好。”他点了点头就要往外走，辰乐却还在后面叫他，“你也可以把我的防御设定调低！就是可能性体验会变差一点。”  
志晟半是恼火半是好笑地转过头：“行，会变成什么样？你还是一早都告诉我的好。”  
“就是呼吸会减慢，心跳变缓什么的，肌张力也会松弛……”  
志晟的表情很怪异，他想努力挤出一个微笑来，但显然失败了，甚至显得他有些狰狞，“你让我奸尸啊？”  
话刚说出口他就后悔了，因为辰乐原本还红着的脸骤然变得苍白起来，他立刻就看出自己伤害到了辰乐。他又做错了什么呢？无非是提出一些实际的建议罢了。但他的反应让志晟心里产生了更大的疑惑，到底哪些是仿生人都具备的，哪些是只有人类才会产生的？辰乐一会儿向他展示着二十岁男孩的幼稚和柔情，一会儿对他说着冷冰冰的机器人语言，像看不到出口的镜子迷宫般困住了他。硬要几年后的志晟来挑选一个最先爱上辰乐的确切时间，他也说不上来。也许是辰乐的头发被落日映着金光的时候，也许是他打开挎包对自己说这是我的梦想的时候，又也许是现在，当辰乐移开了视线，脸上浮现出来那种无比尴尬又失望的表情的时候。

但当时的志晟只是逃也似的地走掉了。他在城里漫无目的地闲逛，到处都是夸张巨大的全息广告，盘绕在他脑海里的却只有两样东西，辰乐的头发和那个小小的挎包。色欲不会随着困惑的未解而消逝，它只会不停地膨胀。当太阳沉落到地球的另一边时，志晟走进了这座城市的红灯区。  
红灯区里最多的还是仿生人。志晟在长街上来来回回地走，这个世界真的有主人吗？如果有的话，真的是人类吗？会来红灯区找乐子的人才不会在乎跟自己上床的到底是人类还是仿生人，而仿生人们身材火辣，面容姣好，而且都被设定成了最听话的模式，怎么看都是更有优势的一方。别的职业也一样呀，不是有那句话吗，娼妓做得好的人在别的地方也会做的好。仿生人似乎才是更适合生存在世界上的那一方，不是吗？  
红灯区的大街两旁都是没有拉上窗帘的橱窗，里面站着风格各异的男男女女，看上了哪个只用敲敲窗户再找到他/她的房间号进去，交了钱就可以把窗帘拉上办事。当然，不拉也行，这完全取决于客人的个人意愿。在对辰乐的身体产生欲望之前，志晟看的都是女优的AV，喜欢的也都是女人。不远处的橱窗里有个妓女长得很对他胃口，圆脸大眼睛，见他把视线投过来干脆把身上的短裙也脱掉了，她里面没穿内衣，现在浑身上下只剩一双高跟鞋，倚着玻璃窗对他妩媚地笑。  
志晟有了点反应，伸手去口袋里摸钱包。刚要抬脚他突然怔住了，对面不也是个仿生人吗？他因为辰乐身上表现出来的非人类的特征感到气恼，却要来红灯区花钱搞另一个比他智能更低的仿生人？  
他到底在气恼什么？嫖是嫖不成了，他一下子没了心思，转头想走，却看见红灯区的出口附近站着一个人。  
今天不知是时间没到还是红灯区生意变差了，来的人真的不多，所以即使灯光很暗他也一眼就认出了那人是辰乐。辰乐不知在红灯区的尽头站了多久，那个小小的挎包被他背在了胸前，手上还拿着小王子的全息本，书册闪着淡淡的蓝光。光怪陆离的霓虹映着他的整个身体，他看起来就像是一只跑错了地盘的袋鼠。  
志晟就是在那一刻确认了自己的真心，他喜欢辰乐，又不甘心承认自己喜欢的只是个仿生人。然而喜欢的心情是全宇宙最强大的助推器，它推着志晟把他带到了辰乐的身边。他看着辰乐在黑夜变得黯淡的深金色头发，想起了狐狸说过的话：由于麦子颜色的缘故，我还是得到了好处。志晟叹口气，抓住了辰乐冰凉又有点潮湿的手，他说走吧，我们回家。  
一路上两人都没有说话，走着走着志晟突然乐了，他仿佛忘记了白天的不愉快，像个没脸没皮的小痞子一样对辰乐涎着脸笑，“回去以后我要干你，你怎么打我都行，别杀了我就好。”  
辰乐没有说话，他脸上的酒窝在路灯下被照得格外清晰。

3  
第二天唤醒志晟的是六月的晨寒，他低下头，看见辰乐正摊着四肢睡在他胸口上。一个很随意的姿势，看起来和任何一个普通的大男孩都没什么区别。然而他忍不住替设计辰乐外形的工程师想，你们还是把他造得有点太好了。造物主会爱上自己的作品吗？也许会吧，假如作品是辰乐这样的尤物的话。辰乐的身体细腻雪白，他还记得自己的阴茎在他湿淋淋的甬道中抽动的那种快感。应该是爱的吧，给了他天使的名字，因为希望别人也能爱这样的辰乐也给了他无比销魂的身体，到了只要是感知觉正常的人就会爱上的程度，就算没有爱上他的灵魂。  
虽然他现在只是一厢情愿地觉得，辰乐应该有灵魂。  
和人类一般无二、甚至更美好的外表并不能让仿生人拥有与人平等的权利。志晟记得小时候电子邮箱里经常收到像雪花片一样多的邮件，标题用大号加粗的黑体写着“救救世界上最后一只xxx！！……”海豚、狮子、食蚁兽，什么都有。说真的，不是有那句话吗，只有稀有又不像人的东西才会被赋予人类的保护，而又只有“可爱”又“伶俐”的动物才会激发人类的维权意识。像鸡鸭鱼猪，没人想保护，它们太普遍了，人只要没见过屠宰场就可以心安理得地吃它们的肉喝它们的血。仿生人也没人想保护，他们太像人了，光是恐怖谷效应就足够让人对他们敬而远之。志晟也是个俗人，他印象最深的一封邮件是关于海豚的，非常可爱的海洋生物，点开链接就会看到一个属于它们的弧线形标准微笑。  
虽然只是短短几年时间，那些邮件上出现的动物们全部都灭绝了，包括海豚。鸡鸭和仿生人倒是都好好地活着。  
辰乐还在他胸口平静地呼吸着，好像一时并不会醒来。志晟突然对仿生人的睡眠产生了怀疑，辰乐真的需要睡眠吗？或者说，辰乐现在是不是真的在睡觉？假如也会睡觉的话，那他们也会做梦吗？  
他还在胡思乱想的时候辰乐醒了过来，醒来后出现的第一种表情不是茫然也不是害羞，而是有些愧疚。昨晚他两次都把志晟蹬到了地上，最后只能求对方把他的双脚捆起来。手倒是没有绑住，他把两只手压在自己的身体下痉挛着扭来扭去，但过了几分钟竟然感受到了意外的快感，疼痛也消失了。仿生人的感觉神经比人类更敏感，因此对痛觉和快感的体验都更强烈。他把手攀上志晟的后背时志晟吓得抖了一下差点软掉，还以为辰乐要掐死他。结果小仿生人只是伸手环抱住他还一个劲往他下身上挺腰，说志晟这真的好舒服，我还以为只是疼呢。  
醒来的辰乐半直起身趴在了志晟的身上，小心地问他有没有被踹疼。志晟笑了，他安抚辰乐：“不疼，真的不疼。”

危险信号解除后志晟放了心，他和辰乐开始频繁地做爱。仿生人对身体的欲望直白又诚实，也许志晟真的是昏了头，他居然觉得辰乐的那份淫荡劲儿也是纯真的。本来也是，色欲和口腹之欲真有那么大差别吗？他觉得未必。  
做爱之外他们也聊了不少天。志晟跟辰乐坦白说他身上有的器官是仿生的。话说回来，现在地球上也没有几个彻彻底底的纯自然人了吧？辰乐问是什么器官，志晟指了一下自己的左眼，“小时候跟妹妹玩抓沙包，有个小沙包抛到了我的眼睛旁边，结果妹妹用力抓了一把，把我的眼睛抓破了。”  
他没有告诉辰乐，他那个妹妹其实是仿生人。而且是相对低级的版本，她对自己的行为后果还没有准确的判断能力。仿生人妹妹从来也没有主动伤人的心思，她总是很安静很乖巧地待在那里，谁找她一起玩都会友好地答应。但就是这样听话的妹妹抓伤了他的眼睛，而且一点都不明白事情到底是怎么发生的。  
志晟一边描述一边观察辰乐的表情，不禁有点灰心。辰乐在志晟描述失明和疼痛时皱起了眉头，对“意外”和“害怕”的情绪却无动于衷。这是最典型不过的仿生人反应。  
辰乐问：“那你家是怎么处置你妹妹的？”  
志晟想还能怎么处置，把她送走销毁了。但看着辰乐好奇的眼睛他说不出这句话，他说，“把她送到我老家去了。”  
“其实还不止左眼，我的一部分肝也是假的。”移植肝不是因为什么意外，地球的环境实在太差了，空气和水里的有害物质早就已经超标，再怎么小心都没有办法，现在连天气预报都不怎么报空气质量了。换肝换肾是很平常的一件事情，跟感冒了去医院吊瓶水差不多。  
辰乐摸了摸他的肚子：“仿生肝好用吗？”  
“还行。”志晟捉住辰乐不安分的手，性欲又开始抬头。他翻了个身把辰乐裹到身下，居高临下地问他：“把我的心给你吧，辰乐。安了我的心，你还算是仿生人吗？”  
辰乐不解地看着志晟，“我要你的心做什么？”说着他的视线往下移，用另一只自由的手攥住了那个已经兴奋得开始吐水的东西。“我比较想要这个。”他努力把身子勾起来，贴着志晟的耳朵轻声说道。  
这个妖精。志晟骂了句脏话，失控地又开始了新一轮的顶撞，辰乐没踢他也没挣扎，只是一直呻吟。在交媾的间隙里志晟喘着粗气问他：“说真的辰乐，有了我的心后你会变成真人吗？”  
辰乐双目失神，他有点困惑地说：“我不知道……我真的不知道。”

辰乐的回答让志晟又陷入了恐慌。自从家里来了辰乐，他好像一直都在害怕，心像放在航海中的甲板上一样颠簸。和辰乐的性交并不能让他安心，恰恰相反，做爱做得越多他的不安全感越强烈。人真是判断力薄弱的动物，移情到了别的东西身上就情感泛滥，觉得别的东西对自己也是有感情的。他养过玫瑰，可玫瑰对他的存在都不一定能感知。他还养过兔子，费了好大的劲给它准备干草，然而兔子是假的，它连自己吃的到底是什么都不知道。  
他曾经相信辰乐一定是特殊的，是不一样的，现在也有点动摇了。辰乐还是常常背着那个小挎包，坐在窗前读他的《小王子》。可是有梦想的人都不一定需要爱情，拥有梦想的仿生人就一定需要吗？把梦想的存在和爱情的可能性混为一谈，恐怕是志晟迄今为止犯过的最大的错误。  
然而爱情是一种毒瘾，一旦染上，终生都有复吸的危险。志晟不知道仿生人会不会梦见电子羊，但他夜夜梦见仿生人。他的梦是黑夜，没有太阳，却依然能看到他爱的那种有点深的金色。是辰乐的头发。  
远在火星的姐姐用视频通话联系他，他跟姐姐说了辰乐的事。志晟姐姐在首尔大学教心理学，听到自己弟弟爱上了一个仿生人很是担心。她说你要记住仿生人不是人，就算他们长得跟人完全没有差别。你对对方有人类的感情，但你不能指望对方怀着跟你一样的心。仿生人眼里没有我-你关系，只有我-它关系。  
志晟不服气，他说不是有那么多志怪故事吗，人妖恋人鬼恋都有，那也不是人啊，怎么都成美谈了。  
志晟姐姐说你不要抬杠，我不是一直跟你说非我族类，其心必异吗。你最好还是把心收一收，不然有你后悔的。  
志晟很夸张地捂着胸口，故作轻松地说姐姐，不是我不想，但是礼物送出去了就没法要回来，心给出去了也一样啊。  
志晟还是觉得辰乐和别的仿生人都不一样，他说了辰乐一直想要一只羊的事情。姐姐觉得这倒真是挺新鲜的，问他是什么型号？志晟说是加百列九号。姐姐说那是新型号，好像没发行过几个，她在那边也找不到人问，志晟最好还是去问问公司的主脑，说不定能知道点什么。  
志晟姐姐又想起了什么，赶紧问他：“对了，他通过了共感测试没有？”  
志晟沉默了片刻，回答了姐姐。  
“没有”，他说。

志晟带辰乐去了新世界公司，大厅还是空无一人，奢侈地用一整面墙播放加百列九号的广告。辰乐开心地指着墙上的仿生人说：志晟你看，那是我！志晟有点不舒服，他把辰乐的手拨到一边，说那不是你，拉着他直接去了连接主脑的咨询室。  
调试好语言选项之后，那个带着釜山腔的女声出现了：“朴先生您好，我是夏娃。请问我可以为您做些什么？”  
她没有跟辰乐打招呼，志晟想。夏娃也不把仿生人当人看吗？他说他是来问一下加百列九号是不是有什么特殊设定，为什么辰乐一直执着地想养要一只羊。  
夏娃在一点三秒的查询、处理问题后为他做出了解答：“是这样的朴先生，之前制造的仿生人性格过于单一平面，不少客户抱怨过这一点，他们说见过了那么多仿生人，除了长相不一样别的好像什么都一样。为了解决这个问题，新世界在设计加百列九号的时候给他们每人都植入了一段记忆，他们所有的喜恶都是建立在这段记忆上的，以此构建整体性格。这个设计目前来看还是很成功的，我们的每个作品都表现出了鲜明的性格特征，而且投入使用之后仿生人本人的大脑还会形成新的突触和回路，完善这一性格，时间越久效果越好。唯一缺点是这段记忆无法修改，因为性格一旦形成，修改可能会对他们的心智造成不可控的影响。朴先生，请问您对此有什么困扰吗？”  
志晟说：“能给我看看辰乐的初始记忆吗？”  
“当然可以。”咨询室的墙上立刻出现了一段影像，很清晰，应该是才生成不久。画面中辰乐站在一片绿色的草原上，赤裸着双脚，身上是细碎的光影。辰乐旁边似乎还站着个动物，在镜头对焦之后他看清楚了，那是一只白色的羊。

4  
夏娃的声音又响了起来：“根据我们的设计，辰乐应该爱笑，性情温和，好奇心强，喜欢小动物，虽然没想到这段记忆会这么根深蒂固以至于他一直想养一只羊……别的仿生人也有相应的模式，比如戴夫，初始记忆是在一片雪地里，所以很喜欢冬天也喜欢和冬天有关的运动……”  
主脑还在说着什么，志晟都没有再听见了。他想，多可笑啊，原来这不是辰乐独一无二的特点，只是一个设定。每个加百列九号都有的设定。他不想相信主脑的说法，但是在这个时代，除了主脑，他还能相信什么呢？  
真的是神经病一样的设定，为什么会让辰乐一直想养羊啊！这种感觉怎么说呢，就好像是你花了大价钱买了一块玉，第二天有人摆摆手说你被骗了，这就是一块普通的石头而已。  
志晟还是不死心，他硬拉着辰乐一起看爱情电影，幻想影像能打动辰乐，多少制造点涟漪也好啊。其实辰乐喜欢的范围很狭窄，仿生人没有体会情绪的能力，看恐怖片不会害怕，看爱情片也没法被感动，倒是对推理类的电影很感兴趣，因为他们不为个人取向所扰，头脑清醒智商也高，很容易猜出结局。之前每次看破案片志晟都得警告辰乐管好自己的嘴，不许跟他剧透。再然后就是动物世界，都是些老版本，羚羊麋鹿还没有灭绝的时候拍的，看得辰乐两眼发光。但现在志晟别的什么都不放了，只放爱情片，他们的荧幕上闪烁着无数人的爱恨情仇。辰乐很配合，他乖乖地看着男男女女相识又相爱，分手又和好，梁祝化成了蝴蝶，杰克对萝丝说you jump I jump。光影在他的脸上明灭，辰乐的眼睛却始终平静得像一口古井。  
志晟放弃了尝试，他拿起遥控器按掉了还在播放着的电影。他终于忍不住对辰乐说，“辰乐，你爱我吗？”  
辰乐仰起了他月亮一样皎白的脸，目光也和月光一样澄澈。辰乐又问出了玫瑰死去时志晟没有回答过的那个问题，他说：“爱到底是什么？”

志晟觉得都乱套了，为什么会这样呢。辰乐的人生好像总是会把顺序搞混，一切都错乱了。在还没有名字的时候就出生了，在还不知道爱是什么的时候就有了爱他的人。明明还是六月，志晟却觉得冷，他看了一眼没关上的窗户，想难道现在气候都已经混淆成这样了吗。  
但日子也得继续过，既然送出去的礼物有被拒收的可能性，那爱情也不会例外。不管怎么说，辰乐还和他住在一起呀。志晟有时候会觉得自己是不是太矫情了，明明根本也从来都没有迎来过实质上的失败，辰乐待他一如从前一样体贴又宽容。  
但辰乐的那个问题就像一根刺一样留在了他的心里。因为没有拔出来所以一滴血也不会流，只是心脏每跳动一下都会跟着一阵抽痛。爱到底是什么？夜深人静时志晟看着辰乐熟睡的脸，他想，爱是一个填不上的空洞。  
辰乐的睫毛依然像一对弱小的蝴蝶，但现在它们可以在志晟心里掀起飓风了。

和冬天一起到来的是第二次移民的邀请函，送来时辰乐正在擦拭他的干草机，他每周都要这么干一次。第一批移民感受到了孤独，觉得服务人员都是仿生人还是不行，他们决定从地球再带一批人类过来。因为对象主要面对蓝领阶层，志晟这回收到了来自火星的绿卡。他谢过邮递员后合上了门，当着辰乐的面拆开了那个包裹，里面是一份纸质的文件，附带了全息成像的说明书。  
辰乐没有说话，也没问他是不是要去火星了。他不问所以志晟也懒得多此一举跟他解释，把东西又都塞进了文件袋里，那份说明书他连看都没看。  
反正他不打算离开地球，更不打算离开辰乐，看又有什么意义呢。

但火星的移民证明并非全无用处，这东西对很多人都有巨大的吸引力。地球不知道哪天就要毁灭，火星才是未来，多少人盯着这块肉呢。由于这次邀请函给的都是平时社会地位不高的人，有趣的情况出现了。不少有钱人苦苦哀求起了平时连正眼也没有看过的自家保姆和司机，求他们把邀请函转卖给自己。抢劫和凶杀案的发生率也都升高了，这些没被邀请的都是些位高权重的人，要不到就杀人，对他们来说不是什么难事。这样一来去到火星的人根本也不是上头想要的啊？无非又一批寄生虫而已。  
志晟把邀请函拿到黑市上卖了好价钱，烫手山芋还是趁早甩掉的好。这是他长这么大拿到的最多的一笔钱，但他一点都没纠结要用这些钱来做什么。他一直有一样东西想买，苦于攒不够钱，这笔横财算是让他的计划提前成功了。  
志晟走进了动物市场。新年就要到了，他打算给辰乐买一只羊，当做新年礼物。而且不是电子羊！是那种爱吃草，还能挤奶的活生生的山羊。这样辰乐肯定会很高兴吧，他的干草机终于能派上用场了。  
志晟又凑了些之前存下来的钱，刚好够付全款。除夕的夜里他牵着一只白色的小山羊往家里走，街上到处都是大到怪异的全息影像，一会儿是新世界投放的仿生人广告，一会儿是火星移民的热烈报道：“火星！您的第二故乡！”最后天边所有的图像突然聚到了一起，在半空中拼凑出了四个巨型的字：新年快乐。  
新年快乐，志晟在心里默念着。进门前他把小山羊拴在了门外，还冲它比了个“嘘”，想给辰乐一个惊喜。他打开了家门，辰乐正坐在客厅的沙发上，呆呆地盯着电视机看，见他回来了连忙站起来：“志晟你回来啦！”  
辰乐看起来像是一直在等他。这个念头让志晟的心变得柔软起来，他亲了亲辰乐的额头：“看什么呢，怎么不去睡觉？”  
“没什么”，辰乐摇摇头，随即像献宝一样递给志晟一个盒子，“志晟新年快乐！”  
志晟困惑地接过去，“给我的？”  
“嗯！”  
志晟打开了盒子，里面是一件银灰色的压力服。辰乐还在他耳边叽叽喳喳地说着：“我没钱，只好把你送给我的干草机给卖啦。志晟，你不会怪我的吧？我看你要去火星了，但是连件像样的压力服都没有……我也不太会挑，这是那家店的导购员推荐给我的，好像有点贵，还好干草机卖的钱刚好够……”  
志晟已经彻底傻掉了，他费了好大力气才问道：“你把干草机给卖掉了？”  
志晟的表情很奇怪，不像高兴也不像生气，辰乐翻遍了自己记忆库里所有的微表情都读不懂，开始慌乱起来。他小心地端详着志晟莫测的神情：“对呀，你是不是不喜欢这件衣服？没关系我们可以去换……”  
志晟打断了辰乐的话，他觉得自己已经跟个弱智差不多了，颠三倒四地又问：“你不是想要一只羊吗？你不是整天拿着干草说那是你的梦想吗？辰乐？”  
辰乐低下头，摸了摸那件光滑的压力服，不知道志晟为什么这么意外：“可我要给你送礼物啊，你都要走了，我还什么东西都没有送过你……志晟，我知道你对我不满意，我就是个普普通通的仿生人，一点都不特殊。对我们这种人来说，世界是一分为二的，一半是理智可以解释的，那部分我没有障碍。可另一半是属于感情的，我一点都不懂，好难。我一直在读你给我的小王子，我觉得我可能是就是被你驯养了的那只狐狸。狐狸说你对我而言不过是一个男孩，和其他男孩没什么两样，我不需要你，你也用不着我。但是你驯养了我呀，我没有什么特殊的，是你才让我有了那么一点点特殊。志晟，我知道我在别人眼里都只是加百列九号，但对你来说我是辰乐，对不对？谢谢你让我做辰乐，我能为你做的却只有这么一点儿……志晟，志晟你怎么哭了？你别哭啊。”  
窗外街边的音乐声突然大了起来，这几天楼下音像店的老板一直在放很哀伤的歌，和新年的氛围很不搭，但被附近住户投诉了几次也没改。志晟听到了几句有点模糊的歌词，在新年的夜里遥遥传来：“她看起来像活生生的人/她尝起来也像活生生的人/我的爱却像塑料般虚假/如果我能变成你想要的人/如果我能变成你想要的人就好了……”  
志晟流着泪抱住了辰乐：“对不起，对不起，我真蠢，我是个蠢货。不懂爱的是我，我什么都不懂。辰乐，你怎么这么傻？”  
辰乐不乐意地扭了扭身体：“我哪里傻了？我的智商是143……”  
志晟被他的话逗笑了，脸上的泪还没干，他说：“你就是傻，我们俩都傻。看看我给你买了什么？”  
说完他拉开了房门，一只可爱的小山羊露出了头，轻轻地“咩”了一声。

志晟后来对辰乐说你知道我们这叫什么吗，叫麦琪的礼物。辰乐很崇拜地看着他，说也是和小王子一样的故事吗，志晟你知道的可真多。志晟尴尬地挠了挠头，心虚地扮演一个见多识广的形象，他想了想又笑了，说这个故事我以后再慢慢告诉你吧，我们有一辈子呢。  
志晟把压力服退了回去，又花了两倍的价格赎回了那个被辰乐卖掉的干草机。辰乐有些惋惜，他说我们浪费了一笔钱。志晟从背后把他搂在怀里，看着干草机缓缓地往外吐着金黄色的干草，他说没有，这不算浪费。  
辰乐不理解他为什么这么说，“为什么？可是明明就是浪费了呀。”  
志晟吻了一下他的额角，“乐乐，总是这种时候我才记得你是个仿生人。”  
辰乐的神色有点黯淡起来：“是啊，我什么都不明白。”  
“不是，不是的，我说的不对。”志晟连忙把他的身体转过来，毫无原则地否认自己刚刚说过的话，“不是人也没关系，你做仿生人就够了。你老是把好的、最善良的情感都归结到人的身上，其实不是这样的，你太看得起人类了。人拥有的东西也不一定都是好的，只是我们需要一点特质，把我们跟其他物种区分开而已……我不是总在做一些明知没有后果的事情吗？会共感没错，但也会为共感所害的。”  
志晟最后说：“你是我见过的最好的仿生人。”

志晟姐姐对志晟放弃了去火星的机会表示惋惜，但弟弟都成年了，这也是他自己的选择，她不能横加干涉。她说你真的想清楚了？就算是人类间的爱情也没那么多可以永恒，我怕你以后会后悔，那时候可就来不及了。  
志晟摇了摇头，他看见一边的辰乐正在逗小羊玩。志晟转了回来，对着视频通话里的姐姐说：  
“要守护辰乐才行，我是带着决心的。”


End file.
